Ryoma's Younger Brother
by silverpotato
Summary: The prince of tennis has a younger brother. This story is about how the characters in Prince of Tennis react to the boy. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the younger brother. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Kuso, You've Gone Soft

Chapter 1 K'so, You've Gone Soft

Chapter 1 K'so, You've Gone Soft

"Ryoma nii-san, Ryoma nii-san, wake up!"

Echizen Ryoma woke up with a start. His younger brother Ryota was standing at the foot of his bed, holding his blanket. The little boy was rubbing his eyes. Ryoma checked the clock-it was 2 in the morning.

"Ryota, why are you up so early?"

"I had a bad dream." the 3-year-old said, looking at the floor.

Ryoma inwardly groaned. _**Great… it looks like I won't be getting any sleep again**_ "Why don't you go tell kaa-san?" he asked, with a hint of irritation. "Go, tell kaa-san, so I can sleep in peace."

"But, nii-san… their door is closed! I wanna sleep here… please?" Ryota gave him the much-dreaded puppy eyes. Ryoma felt all his resolve ebbing away, bringing his irritation with it. "All right… I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Yay! Nii-san is the bestest!"

Ryota climbed into bed and immediately fell asleep. It was a rather tight fit… Ryoma had to stay still so he wouldn't squish the tiny boy beside him. _**K'so, Ryoma, you've gone soft. Seigaku regulars don't let 3-year-olds walk all over them**_smiling, he went to sleep, his soft snores matching the rhythm of his brother's slow breathing.

"Oi, Ryoma, wake up! We're leaving soon!"

Grumbling, he got up from his soft, comfortable bed, almost tripping over the tiny figure curled up on the floor. His little brother was still in dreamland, hugging his blanket and sucking his thumb.

Shuffling down the stairs, he let his thoughts wander. _**School resumes tomorrow… I wonder if my senpais have gotten out of shape.**_

Echizen Nanjirou, the former tennis champion, was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "It's about time you got up, brat. We're leaving in 6 hours."

_**Huh? Leaving? For what? Oh, right. Kaa-san and oyaji are leaving for Okinawa today. I hope they're taking chibisuke with them.**_

Rinko put a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and 2 slices of buttered toast, and in front of Ryoma. "Kaa-san! I said I wanted Japanese breakfast!" he protested, but started wolfing it down anyway.

"Ryoma-kun, we're leaving Ryota with you. He gets uncomfortable during plane rides, remember?" she said.

_**Uncomfortable? That's a major understatement. Chibisuke went nuts last time, even biting the attendants. But, he was toothless then, so it wouldn't hurt. Wait… did kaa-san just say they were leaving Ryota with me?**_"Yada! You aren't leaving little guy with me for one entire month!"

"Sorry, Ryoma-kun, but it's non-negotiable. Nanako is busy with school, and I would hate to bother her."

_**Have you overlooked the fact that I'm busy with school too? And that I'm a minor?**_Ryoma voiced these thoughts to his mother, who was still smiling at him.

"Don't worry. We've arranged it all. During your school hours, Ryuzaki-sensei will keep an eye on him. You'll only take care of him from 3:00 onwards."

_**Oh...okay.**_ "I guess its fine. You'll owe me a lot of Ponta for that, though."

"Great, shorty! Tell that old hag to teach Ryota tennis... the boy still has a lot to learn." This sudden interruption from Nanjirou had Rinko and Ryoma rolling their eyes.

"Anata, Ryota's only three."

"So was Ryoma when he started. You're never too young to learn, right, shorty?" Ryoma just grunted and returned to his breakfast.

"Ohayou, kaa-san! Ohayou, tou-san! Ohayou, nii-san! Let's have Honey Stars and milk for breakfast!" _**Speak of the devil.**_ Ryota was hopping down the stairs, still in his blue flannel pajamas with the duck print.

Rinko laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course, Ryo-chan. You always have that. Here, eat up." She put his bowl in front of him, and took a bottle of milk out of the fridge. Ryoma promptly drank out of it.

"Nii-san, that's my milk! Kaa-san, Ryoma nii-san took my milk!"

"Ryoma, don't bully your brother."

"But I need my milk!"

"Sorry, your brother needs it more." Rinko snatched the bottle and returned it to Ryota, who promptly started drinking. Grumbling, Ryoma stood up and headed to his room. "Ryoma-kun, where are you going?"

"To change. I'm going to the public courts."

"Brat, we are leaving in five hours. You are going to be in full charge of a very mischievous three-year-old afterward. I say you stay home today."

"Oyaji…" Ryoma ground out through gritted teeth.

"Kaa-san, what's mis-ka-vus?"

"Don't mind your father, Ryo-chan. Just finish your cereal."

"Kaa-san, I'm already done. Can I go play now?"

"Ryo-chan... brush your teeth first."

"Okay." Ryota walked to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and returned to the table. "Can I go play now?" Rinko smiled, and nodded.

Ryota ran over to the yard and started bouncing his tennis ball, which was actually Ryoma's, on his tiny racket. His racket was custom-made and dark blue, with an R on the end. It was Nanjirou's gift to him for his 3rd birthday.

Inside the house, Ryoma was being forced by his mother to wash the dishes, because he stole his little brother's milk. Nanjirou was pretending to read the newspaper, but instead flipping through a magazine.

"Oi, Nanjirou, what are you reading? Oh, one of these things again! Go out and play with Ryota, or go take a bath." Smacking the former tennis champion on the head, Rinko shooed him out to the garden. Ryoma followed and watched his little brother.

_**Hmmm… chibisuke is quite good. I wonder why oyaji doesn't teach him more**_"Oi, Ryo-chan, wanna play?"

"Sure, nii-san."

_**I'm gonna go easy on him. For once I'm playing with someone shorter than me.**_

--Later--

_**Whoa... I'm exhausted. I can't believe playing with a three-year-old who hits the ball only 15 of the time would actually tire me out. Echizen, you're out of shape.**_

"Come, Ryota. We'll drop tou-san and kaa-san off at the airport."

Ryota's eyes widened. "Airport, nii-san? Are they leaving us?" his eyes filled with tears and he ran to Rinko, hugging her tight. "Kaa-san, please don't go. Please don't go!!"

"Ryo-chan, we'll only be gone a month. I bet you and your nii-san will have so much fun together that we'll be back before you know it."

Reluctantly, Ryota released his mom. "Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay! Don't forget to bring home a surprise when you return!" _**talk about mood swings... that was remarkably easy. Most of the time he clings to kaa-san like a leech.**_

At the airport, things went by much more smoothly. Ryota was so amazed at the luggage carousel that he forgot to cry.

Ryoma was talking to his parents. "Hey, shorty, don't blow up the house, okay? And be sure you're good enough to beat me when we return."

"Oyaji…"

"Ryoma, remember to take good care of your brother! He eats cereal for breakfast, and you can have lunch at the cafeteria at school, and Nanako will come over at night to cook dinner for you. Don't forget to do the laundry, and wash the dishes, and clean the house, and make Ryota take baths twice a day. Oh, and his bedtime is 8, remember. You can have friends over, just don't wreck the house. Water the plants daily, and tie Ryota's shoes for him, and call me every night at 7:30, okay? "

"Rinko, don't panic. Shorty here can manage. Right, you brat? "

Ryoma just grunted and hugged his mother goodbye. Then Ryota came over and hugged Rinko again. "Kaa-san, come back soon. I'll miss you. You too tou-san, but you can come back later." They all laughed at this and Nanjirou and Rinko boarded their flight. Ryota waved and waved until he could no longer see his parents.

They rode the bus on their way home. Ryoma amused his little brother by having him count all the red cars he could see. They had an argument on whether the cars with red details were counted. "Nii-san, that car counts. 55."

"Ryo-chan, it doesn't. 54." "55."

"I said 54."

"It's 55 now. No, 56, 57, 58!" they reached 117 by the time they got to their house.

"Nii-san, may I watch Barney?" "Suit yourself. I'm going to shower." _**Doesn't chibisuke ever get tired? I feel like I've just fought a dozen Sanadas.**_

After several reruns of Barney and Sesame Street, a miserably failed attempt to get Ryota to wash behind his ears, and a deliciously cold and greasy pizza dinner, the brothers finally asleep, still in their clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuuzakisensei's Revelations

Chapter 2 Ryuzaki-sensei's Many Revelations

Chapter 2 Ryuzaki-sensei's Many Revelations

"Nii-san, nii-san, wake up!"

Grumbling as usual, Ryoma forced his eyes open. It was already 5:00. "Oi, chibisuke, get up! You're going to school with me today."

"Really, nii-san?"

"Yup. Now go take a bath. I'll fix breakfast." Ryoma went to the kitchen and filled two bowls with cereal, then brought out three bottles of milk. Then he took a shower and put on his uniform.

Ryota went into the kitchen and started eating while Ryoma got ready for school. By the time the clock struck 6:30, they were ready to leave.

_**Wait… something's missing. Oh, right, my cap.**_Ryoma put on his lucky white cap and pushed Ryota out the door. He locked up and then waited…

"Nii-san, what are we waiting for?"

"we're waiting for my schoolmate, I go with him everyday."

"Oi Echizen, you've grown taller!" _**speak of the devil… here comes Momo-senpai**_.

Momoshiro Takeshi, year 2 in Seishun Gakuen, was approaching them, riding his bike. "What's this? Another O-chibi?" Momo wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. He was seeing a little boy, maybe about 3 or 4 years old, with the same blue-black hair and golden, catlike eyes as Echizen Ryoma. The boy was wearing a white shirt under denim overalls barely hanging on to one shoulder. He could be related to Echizen… except for the fact that this boy was smiling at him and waving.

"Ohayou! Hello, mister!" The boy then faced Ryoma and started talking in a voice filled with wonder. "Wow, nii-san, he's so tall. Why aren't you that tall?"

Ryoma blushed and smacked him on the top of his head. "Chibisuke, don't ask so many questions. Momo-senpai, you're late."

"Hello, Momo-senpai-kun. I'm Echizen Ryota. Are you going with my nii-san to school?" Momo nodded. "Let's go, Ryoma, Ryota."

They walked to Seigaku, Ryota babbling all the way about random things.

"Do you play tennis too, Momo?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Yup. My tou-san is teaching me so one day I'll be better than him."

Momo raised an eyebrow- he knew that was also Ryoma's goal. Was that how Samurai Nanjirou raised his kids, then?

Ryoma noticed that Momo was thinking intently and inwardly groaned. His little brother was just so talkative.

"So, Echizen – I mean Ryoma. Are you bringing your little brother to all your classes?"

"Hell no. I'm leaving him with Ryuzaki-sensei during school hours. My dad arranged it."

By now, they had reached the gates of Seigaku. Momo went to the main building, while the brothers walked to Ryuzaki-sensei's office. Knocking on the door, Ryoma said, "Sensei, we're here. May we come in?" "Yes, please come in."

Ryoma pushed his brother into the office, and Ryota saw the big, spacious room with a desk at one end. An old woman was seated there. She stood up to greet them. "Hello, Ryoma, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma bowed, and Ryota smiled at the woman. "Hello. I'm Echizen Ryota. Are you Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"Yes, but you can call me Sumire baa-san."

Ryuzaki-sensei made them sit down. "So, Ryoma, your classes will soon start. Shouldn't you be going?"

Ryoma stood up. "Right. Bye, Ryuzaki-sensei. Bye chibisuke, be good." He ruffled Ryota's hair and ran out the door.

"So, Ryota, you'll be staying in my office all day. What work do you want to do?"

"Do you have coloring books, Sumire baa-san?"

For the next three hours, Echizen Ryota worked on fine-tuning his strokes. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth as he struggled to stay within the lines and to make all his strokes go in one direction. He used up five coloring booklets and a box of crayons. By then, his right hand was tired. So he switched to his left.

"Ryo-chan! Are you ambidextrous?"

"Huh? Baa-san, what's that?"

"Are you left-handed or right-handed?"

"Uhh… I dunno. I can use both."

"That means you're ambidextrous, then."

"Oh, like tou-san and nii-san. They use both hands when they play."

"No, Ryo-chan, Nitouryuu is different. Ambidextrous means both your hands have the same strength."

"Oh… so I am ambideck – ambidest - what was that again, baa-san?"

"Ambidextrous, but never mind. Just keep coloring."

"Baa-san, I'm tired of coloring. Do you want to play with me?"

"Oh, okay."

Ryuzaki-sensei was doing something she did very rarely. She was playing hide-and-seek with a kid. She had tried to refuse, saying it was undignified for a woman her age, but Ryota gave her puppy eyes and she ended up agreeing. _K'so, Sumire, you've gone soft. Tennis coaches don't play hide and seek during office hours._

"Baa-san, what time is it?"

"It's 11:47. Why, Ryo-chan, are you hungry?"

"Yup. Kaa-san said nii-san would buy me food at the caterpillar."

"Caterpillar? Do you mean cafeteria?"

"Oh, yeah. I mean that. Can we go there now?"

"Ok, ok."

They walked down to the building, where they saw Ryoma in line for food. Ryota ran straight to his nii-san. "Nii-san, nii-san, Ryo-chan is hungry. I wanna have chicken and potatoes and iced tea and cake, and a Popsicle. Oh, and I wanna have spaghetti, too. " By now, Ryoma's classmates were staring at the little boy ordering Echizen around. Echizen, who never took orders from anyone without anything in exchange or threats. _That little guy has got to be someone special_, they thought.

_**Whoa... chibisuke has a huge appetite. I bought him half a serving of spaghetti, a drumstick, a cup of mashed potatoes, half a slice of cake, an orange popsicle, and a large cup of iced tea, and he eats through it like a wolf?**_

Ryota paused in the middle of tearing off hunks of meat from the drumstick and asked, "Nii-san, who's that?"

Ryoma turned around… it was Kaidoh Kaoru, a 2nd year. He wasn't wearing his customary green bandana and instead carried his bento, which was famous in Seigaku's halls as being a minor work of art. "Echizen, may I sit with you?" Ryoma just nodded and cleared a space for his senpai.

Hidden from view, Ryota was giggling softly, obviously planning something. He had a strange gleam in his eye.

SPLAT! A big blob of mashed potato suddenly hit Kaidoh on the nose, surprising him. "Oi, Echizen, why'd you do that?"

"Huh? I didn't do anything… Ryota!"

"Yes, nii-san?" Ryota said, giving his big brother an angelic face.

"Oh, never mind. Senpai, I'm sorry about my brother."

_Brother? That kawaii ochibi with the angelic smile and mischievous attitude was Echizen's brother? Come to think of it, they looked exactly alike. The boy was even wearing a white cap like Ryoma's. But I, Kaidoh Kaoru, must still get revenge._

Kaidoh nodded, and then hurled a handful of steamed vegetables at Ryota. The boy got a faceful of his least favorite food.

"Blecch... Nii-san, what was that?"

"That, chibisuke, is what you get for annoying senpai."

"Oh. Then he gets this!" Ryota threw a chunk of his custard cake at Kaidoh's face. The junior tried to duck, but Ryota's aim was true. More chunks of cake, hot dogs sticky with tomato sauce, and Popsicle sticks followed. Soon, the entire cafeteria was engaged in a food fight, until Ryuzaki-sensei came and broke it up.

"Stop it, all of you! You're acting like three-year-olds who just had too much sugar! I am ashamed of you, especially my regulars!"

_**Strange… this food fight was indeed started by a three-year-old who had way too much sugar.**_

After Ryuzaki-sensei finished yelling at half the student population of Seigaku, everyone hurried out. Ryoma led his younger brother to the tennis club's showers and made him take a bath. Luckily, he had brought some extra clothes for Ryota, at Nanako's insistence.

Then he ran to the main building, because he was already late for class.

Sumire Ryuzaki was a very patient woman. She could wait for hours for a tennis match to end, and days for a postponed match to push through. But to wait for Ryota to finish choosing a tennis ball, which took him around 45 minutes, was sheer frustration.

"Ryo-chan, how much longer do you think it will take you to find a ball?"

"Baa-san, I can't find a ball that bounces good."

"What do you mean, bounces good?"

"I mean it can bounce to up there." Ryota pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh, Ryo-chan, all the balls can do that. It all depends on who's throwing the ball."

"But I want my ball!"

"Ryota, just pick a ball already!" she yelled.

Ryota ran over to Ryuzaki-sensei and hugged her. "Please, baa-san, don't get mad at Ryo-chan." He then looked up at her and gave her puppy eyes.

Ryuzaki-sensei instantly melted. "Ryo-chan, I'm not mad. Baa-san just wants you to pick one ball, and let's go."

Finally, Ryota picked a ball. Then they went out to play. They had reached the tennis courts when suddenly he cried out. "Aaahhh!! Baa-san, I forgot my racket!"

"Ryo-chan, it's okay, you can borrow one of my rackets."

Ryota was sniffling by now. "No, it's not okay! I want my racket, and my ball, and my kaa-san, and my nii-san, and my tou-san! I wanna go home!" and he let loose several loud wails that freaked Ryuzaki-sensei out.

Panicking, she said, "Shhh, Ryota, please don't cry. Your nii-san will be here later. Please don't cry. Do you want a piggy-back ride?"

Ryota's face lit up like a candle at this, and he nodded happily. _Great… I've just been tricked._

Today was a day of many firsts for Sumire Ryuzaki. Today she had been left confused by a conversation with a three-year-old, played hide-and-seek in her office during office hours with said three year old, lost her temper with half the student population of Seigaku, and she had been the one to get impatient, like a three-year-old. And worst of all, today, for the first time in her life, she, a fully-grown adult, had been tricked by someone younger than her.

She sighed... Today was gonna be a really long day.


End file.
